1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for the management of actions based on priority levels and calendar entries.
2. Background
A computing environment may include a plurality of resources, wherein the resources may comprise physical servers, virtual servers, clients, storage devices, operating systems, other software systems, etc. A computational device that manages the plurality of resources may be coupled to the plurality of resources via one or more networks.
Systems management software that executes within the computational device may be used to manage the plurality of resources included in the computing environment. The systems management software may generate notifications in response to failures associated with one or more of the plurality of resources. In certain situations, the systems management software may forward such notifications to an administrator of the computing environment. On receiving such notifications, the administrator may take appropriate actions to resolve the failures associated with the one or more of the plurality of resources.